


Six months and five days until eternity

by hope_calaris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, hiv scare, teen!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_calaris/pseuds/hope_calaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s only one person Sam Winchester turns to when things get really ugly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six months and five days until eternity

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The moment unicorns are real, the Winchester brothers are mine.

Dean is an awesome big brother. It’s a given fact. Dean is awesome, and that’s why he’s not freaking out right now.

Okay, at least he doesn’t show it, standing on the lawn outside the apartment complex in the burning sun.

On the inside, his mind is yelling obscenities and he feels the urgent need to kick somebody. Preferably hard and more than once.

But someone has to stay sane in this scenario and from the look of it it’s not going to be his little brother.

“So, let me get this straight. You went to this party, got plastered like no tomorrow and then slept with a girl?,” he asks Sam who nods. Under normal circumstances he would pat Sam’s back, make some inappropriate jokes which would make Sam blush, and go on with life.

Unfortunately, _normal_ isn’t exactly part of the Winchester vocabulary. “And you forgot the condom and then the girl called you today and said she may have HIV.”

Sam nods again and Dean’s urge to kick somebody has evolved into the desperate wish to trash their whole apartment, preferably with Sam inside. He also wants to yell at him for being so incredibly stupid. Even Dean, who never ever says no to a woman, never ever forgets protection.

Yet Dean doesn’t yell, neither does he trash the apartment, because Sam can’t stand to look at him, but hides behind his once again too long hair – which basically means that Dean’s big brother instinct kicks into overdrive.

“Sammy,” Dean says softly, and then he takes a step and slides his arm around his brother. “You’ll see, everything will be fine.”

Dean has no clue if he’s lying or telling the truth, but Sam leans ever so slightly against him and for the moment that’s enough.

 

As much as Sam enjoys the research part of their hunting life, it all seems to have vanish the moment he got that cursed phone call. It’s as if life, as if _Sammy_ , has stopped after he had poured his heart out to Dean.

So it’s Dean who takes matter into his own hand. He drags Sam to the local library and they only leave it after sunset and after Dean has read everything he could find on HIV and infection and post exposure treatment, which turns out to be useless in their case since they’re way past the 72-hour window.

When he reads that, Dean curses. Loud.

Sam doesn’t utter a word in all this time.

 

Dad comes back from this hunt of his and they move again and for once in his teenage life Sam doesn’t complain, but complies.

Dad leans back in the leather of the Impala, enjoying the newfound silence of his youngest, and doesn’t notice the worried look on Dean’s face every time he looks over his shoulder.

 

The next day and they’re somewhere in Nebraska when Dean drags Sam into a free clinic. Sam doesn’t protest, he just sits in the cubicle and extends his arm when asked.

Two days later and the test is negative.

Dean’s smile is so bright it could lit an entire city the whole Christmas period. Sam just says that this means nothing and that they have to wait the whole six month to be sure.

Dean decides not to listen.

 

Two months later and Dean isn’t sure how long Sam can go on like this. Not once did he protest anything their dad told them and as much as Dean enjoys the newfound peace, the price for it is just too high to pay. Sam is not Sam anymore. He’s just someone waiting for the guillotine to fall.

Dean would give anything, his leather jacket, his whole tape collection, _everything_ he owns, to make time go faster and to get them to that dreaded date of the sixth month. He can deal with certainties, give him something real and he shoots it into its face, this uncertainty is what makes him go crazy and Sam mute and withdrawn.

 

Four months from that sunny afternoon and their dad asks Dean if he needs to know something about Sammy. Dean shakes his head and says he’ll deal with it.

 

Dean wonders if he looks exactly like Sam, all green and sick around the edges. They’re sitting in the waiting room of the local free clinic. Six months and five days to the date and they’re waiting for the test results. Time feels like syrup on a sunny day and Dean could swear he sees it melting in the clock on the wall.

Finally Sam’s name gets called and he grabs Dean’s hand and for once in his life Dean doesn’t care what that looks like. Sammy needs him and appearance be damned he’ll be there for him. Like always.

 

The weather is the same as six months and five days ago, which is somewhat ironic give the fact that it’s late September now and the sun beats down on both of them, as if somebody forgot to tell her that it’s fall.

Sam sits on the curb, head hidden behind a mess of arms and hair and sobs. Dean sits beside him and rubs his back in slow circles.

“Everything is okay, Sammy,” he whispers.

“I know,” comes Sam’s muffled voice. “It’s just … god, I was _sure_ I have it.” The rest of his words goes under in a hiccup, but Dean gets it nevertheless. He feels like crying of relief himself, but it’s one of the Winchester rules that only one of them can break apart at one time.

Dean has been strong for both of them the last six months, he can wait a little longer for Sammy to get it together, and then he can go, look for a quiet corner, and freak out .

\- _fin_


End file.
